


Sleepover going... ?

by BrianMaysLegs



Series: Funny How Love Is [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Basically porn at this point, Don't Judge Me, I cannot stress this enough, I love doing these tags tbh, It's a foursome, John's a kinky bastard, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot, Smut, Y'all wanted this, but we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianMaysLegs/pseuds/BrianMaysLegs
Summary: Sorry this is shorter, but it'll be worth it. I cannot believe the response this has had. I love y'all! I might do a story around this, but it won't be for a while. Uni takes up most of my life. That and Far Cry.





	Sleepover going... ?

John soon had three fingers working inside of Brian, stretching him.

 

“John, _please,_ ” Brian begged, “Please.”

 

John pulled Brian closer to the edge of the bed, and stood between his legs. Roger moved to straddle Brian, catching his eyes and waiting no time to sink himself onto Brian’s hard length.

 

“ _Jesus fucking Christ,”_ Brian swore, his head thrown back, curls flying out.

 

Freddie moved to nip and suck at the exposed flesh of Brian’s neck as Roger adjusted. John had rolled a condom down his length and had taken Brian’s thighs and draped them over his shoulders, kissing the insides. Leaning forward to bite at Roger’s neck, John buried himself inside of Brian and cursed under his breath.

 

Brian practically whined at the pleasure, being double teamed by his band mates.

 

Roger started to bounce, impaling himself on Brian’s dick, starting a frantic pace that caused a cacophony of moans from both of them.

 

_“John,”_ Brian managed, his hands bruising Roger’s hips, long fingers pressing into the soft, pale flesh.

 

John took this as a cue to start moving, thrusting hard and deep into Brian.  

 

The sounds Brian was making were heavenly and obscene, he couldn’t keep himself quiet no matter how hard he tried, not with the sight of Roger fucking Taylor bouncing on his dick and John Deacon thrusting into him, looking over Roger’s shoulder.

 

Freddie was still sucking at Brian’s neck, his hand working himself over slow, to give himself pleasure at the sight but not to work himself to climax.

 

Brian turned to him, his hair messy, skin blushed, skin peppered with bites, hickeys and kisses.

 

Freddie moaned at the sight.

 

“Freddie, darling— _shit, ahh-Rog_ ” Brian’s eyes flew closed, arching up, and took a deep breath, looking back to Freddie, “Come here, join in.”

 

Freddie smirked, and positioned himself over Brian, his dick in front of him, his ass hanging near Roger. Brian moved a hand to pull Freddie’s hips down, to wrap his lips around his hard length, to finally taste him, to give him some relief. Freddie groaned loudly, bucking into Brian’s hot mouth, and chocking out a gasp when Roger pushed his fingers into his hole.

 

John reached around, taking Roger in hand, and they were all falling quickly, chasing their pleasure from and with each other. Swears, moans and gasps flew around the room, echoing off walls, and making whatever sexual tension that was in the room even thicker.

 

Brian was cumming first, with no surprise to anyone. Roger and John came almost together, John spurred on by Brian’s clenching hole and Roger by the feeling of Brian’s hot cum inside him. Freddie shivered, Brian’s moans shooting straight through him, and then he was cumming down Brian’s throat, watching as Brian swallowed it all.

 

With a sigh, Freddie rolled over and collapsed onto the bed. Roger rose off Brian and laid on the other side. Shakily, John pulled out, discarding the condom, and wobbled over to get a wet cloth to clean Roger and Brian up with.

 

“Dear God,” Brian muttered.

 

“Don’t get him involved, dear,” Freddie smiled.

 

Roger laughed, “I conker; dear God.”

 

John chuckled, “That’s a big word for you, Roger.”

 

Roger half-heartedly reached over to hit John, but just ended up draping an arm over him.

 

“We need to do that again,” Brian sighed, still breathing heavily.

 

“Yes,” Roger hissed tiredly.

 

And with that; they sleep soundly, together.


End file.
